The present invention relates generally to a new and novel motor vehicle wheel end assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wheel end assembly for a driving and steering axle of a motor vehicle including a constant velocity (CV) joint having an outside member or race which provides a pilot for a hub flange mounting member and a hub flange including a wheel on which the motor vehicle tire is mounted which is rotationally coupled to the hub flange mounting member.
The driving and steering axle of a motor vehicle typically includes an axle or shaft which originates from a differential at its inward end and connects to a constant velocity (CV) joint at its outward end. The constant velocity (CV) joint normally includes an inner race which is connected for rotation with the axle shaft to receive torque therefrom and an outer race which receives torque from the inner race at a constant angular velocity through a torque transferring arrangement such as torque transmitting balls. The outer race is generally coupled for rotation with a spindle which is, in turn, coupled for rotation with a wheel hub. The wheel hub is typically supported for rotation by one or more bearing assemblies which are positioned within a bore formed through the steering knuckle. The wheel hub generally includes a wheel mounting flange formed in its outward regions to allow a wheel to be mounted thereto and secured for rotation with the wheel hub using a plurality of wheel mounting studs and associated internally threaded wheel mounting lugnuts. A disk brake rotor is also typically secured adjacent to the wheel mounting flange by the wheel mounting studs.
Such prior art motor vehicle wheel end assemblies generally include a variety of components which add to the complexity, weight, cost, ease of assembly and disassembly, and the ease of adjustment of such prior art motor vehicle wheel end assemblies.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention is, therefor, directed to a motor vehicle wheel end assembly for a driving and steering axle of a motor vehicle including a constant velocity (CV) joint having an outside member or race which acts as a spindle and incorporates an outside diameter mounted bearing assembly which is retained by a snap ring in an outwardly extending snap ring groove located in a bore extending through the steering knuckle such that the outside diameter of the outside member or race of the constant velocity (CV) joint provides a pilot for a hub flange mounting member and a hub flange including a wheel on which the motor vehicle tire is mounted which is rotationally coupled to the hub flange mounting member.
Accordingly, wheel end assemblies in accordance with the present invention provide a simple, cost-effective arrangement for a driving and steering axle of a motor vehicle.
Other advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.